


Easy Lies the Head

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gang Rape, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, a foul-mouthed princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: A rebel princess falls from her status as a Madonna. Based on the 1974 Star Wars rough draft.





	1. Vorspeise

_“I feel strongly about the role myths and fairy tales play in setting up young people for the way they’re supposed to conduct themselves in society. It’s the kind of thing Bruno Bettelheim talks about, the importance of childhood. … Fairy tales, religion, all were designed to teach the right way to live and give a moral anchor.”_

\-- George Lucas

_“However great the variations in detail, the central theme of all versions of 'The Sleeping Beauty' is that, despite all attempts on the part of parents to prevent their child's sexual awakening, it will take place nonetheless.”_

\-- Bruno Bettelheim, _The Uses of Enchantment_

_"A person needs new experiences. They jar something deep inside, allowing him to grow. Without change something sleeps inside us, and seldom awakens. The sleeper must awaken."_

\-- David Lynch, _Dune_


	2. I. Tag

“Your father’s dead… so are my parents. I guess we understand each other that way, at least.” Her eyes sought his.

He looked away, staring at the deckplates of the cargo hold, conscious of the anxiousness growing in his chest. Was this fear? He’d thought his father had taught him better than that. A Jedi wasn’t supposed to feel fear.

“Yeah. I guess so.”

He was suddenly acutely aware of how close she was to him, how one of her long braids of hair was draped over his shoulder.

He’d had sex with women before, a handful of one-night stands. His father had turned a blind eye to these trysts, no doubt seeing them as a useful outlet for a young man’s passions. And the life of a fugitive Jedi didn’t leave much room for meaningful relationships. But the tightness in his gut he felt around this young woman had never been there before: it was new and uncomfortable.

He shifted to one side of the cargo crate they were both sitting on, braced himself with his hands on the edge of the crate, and began to stand up. “I’d better go check with General Skywalker in the cockpit,” he told her. “The Imperials are likely to have sent hyperwarp-nullifier ships out to search for us.”

“Wait!” Her hand grabbed his left arm. “Stay with me.”

He stood up and shook his arm out of her embrace, fighting free of it as he fought to control the sudden flush on his cheeks. “Leia… I don’t know what ideas you have, but… You’re a princess and I’m a Jedi. It could never work out between us.”

He hastened forward to join General Skywalker in the cockpit, leaving behind the crestfallen Princess in the radiant white dress.

It’d be better, Annikin Starkiller told himself, dealing with the familiar routine of preparing for a battle than with the strange and unfamiliar feeling now gripping his stomach.


	3. II. Tag

As the moons began rising in the unfamiliar sky, the Wookiees were setting up a huge bonfire to celebrate the return of the captives Annikin had rescued from the slavers. That night there would be food, drink, and dancing aplenty.

The offworlders were honored guests at the ceremony. Annikin’s victory in the ritual of single combat, and his refusal to kill his opponent, had proven to the giant gray-furred beings that, unlike the Imperial soldiers in the base nearby, these strangers from the stars at least had honor and courage.

At the edge of the clearing, General Skywalker and Han Solo sat on a log, talking about the best strategies to overcome the Imperial garrison. Nearby stood the lanky chrome android C-3PO, who acted as interpreter for the humans, and his inseparable droid companion R2-D2, a waist-high saucer on three spindly flexible legs.

“Well, General?” Annikin strode over to them as he spoke, rubbing one hand absently across the scabbed-over cut on his cheek. It’d probably leave a scar, the eighteen-year-old told himself; hopefully it would be an attractive one.

The General broke off his conversation with the scaly green-skinned Ureallian to regard his new apprentice. “I’ve told the Wookiees about our situation. They’ve agreed to help us capture the Imperial base.”

“And?”

Skywalker sighed and tugged at his grizzled beard. “They’re unsure about setting out beyond their home planet. They’ll help us retake the base, but they aren’t willing to commit to anything besides that. I know it’s disappointing. But I don’t see how we can entice them to come with us when we leave.”

“Great.”


	4. III. Tag

She came over with a mug of Wookiee beer, sat down beside him.

“Aren’t you a little young to drink?” Annikin asked.

She raised the earthenware cup to her lips and took a deep draft. “I’m _fourteen_. On some planets that’s old enough to get married.” With her free hand she gestured to her torn skirt and bare chest. “On this one it’s certainly old enough to get _fucked_.”

He lowered his head, looking down at the still mostly-full cup in his hand. The slavers were dead, thanks to him, but he still felt horrible. If he’d only been quicker to wake up after the lifepods landed, he told himself, quicker to follow her tracks and find her in the Yavin jungle, maybe he could’ve prevented this, kept the bastards from using her to satisfy their twisted desires.

But he hadn’t. Some Jedi he was turning out to be.

“Leia… I’m sorry.”

She laughed, the bitterness audible, and took another deep swig before continuing. “My old nurse once said that, deep down, all men think about is having sex. I was too young to understand what she meant, but now I get it. Why do you suppose Clieg put me in the same lifepod as him when the ship broke up?”

“I was knocked out at the time—the turret gun overloaded…”

“Yeah, but you weren’t the only one that could’ve gone with me. Han, General Skywalker, hell, even one of the droids… but no, good Captain Whitsun made sure to put the virginal young Princess in his lifepod so he could have her all to himself.”

“He saved your life, you know. And died doing so.”

She took another gulp of the potent Wookiee beer. “Yeah. Lucky me. I ended up with nine cocks to suck instead of just one.”

Silence for a moment.

“But,” she said, “I’m still alive at least. Just a bit… deflowered. And they didn’t take my belt with the cloning data we’re out here to sell. So here’s to you, Clieg Whitsun.” She drained her mug and stood up, then headed back to the wooden bench where the Wookiee chiefs were dispensing the ceremonial liquor.

After a few minutes, she returned, her legs noticeably less steady than when she’d left. She sat down again by Annikin, careful to keep her one eye that wasn’t swollen shut riveted on the ground beneath her feet.

“So… what is it you Jedi do, when things are normal?” The hint of a slur was audible in her voice.

“Normal?” Annikin stared at her, puzzled.

She turned her head to meet his gaze with her good eye, bloodshot blue looking into blue. Her long red hair, loosed from its braids by the Ureallian slavers, glittered in the firelight; between its strands he could see her nipples, pink buds soft in the steaming jungle air.

“Y’know, when you’re not fighting the damn Empire just to stay alive. What did you do, back before the coup and the Rebellion?”

He sighed. “I wasn’t old enough to join the Jedi until after the Rebellion. All I know about those days is what my father told me… and what I saw in the recordings he and General Skywalker smuggled out of the Temple before the Purge.” He took a drink from the cup in his hand, briefly gagged at the strong aftertaste.

“What’d your father tell you?” She drank, without hesitation.

“Lots of things. He tried to show me how to do some of it, while we were on the run. Guess he wanted to create a family of Jedi who could take up where the old Order left off. Not sure that was the best of ideas, given what the Order let the Old Empire become. Certainly didn’t help Deak keep alive.” Registering the puzzlement on her face, he added, “My younger brother. The Empire killed him just before we arrived on Aquilae.” He paused, remembering Deak’s boyish face and his striking blond hair.

“But some of what I learned was valuable – some of it I’m glad my father taught me. Fighting, obviously; how to stay alive in a duel and win against superior numbers. But there’s also other stuff: like diplomacy, mediating between parties in a dispute. And the rules for first contact: expeditions into deep space, exploring new star systems and meeting new life forms.”

Again Leia laughed. “Y’need rules for meeting new life forms?” The slur in her speech was growing.

“Well, sure. A lot of the natives on the Outer Rim planets have never had contact with Core society. How would it be if some of the chromium corporations tricked them into handing over all the mineral rights to their world, without telling them what they were signing away?”

“Suppose it’d be a lot like whass probably going on at home right now,” said Leia, curling her bare toes in the unfamiliar Yavin soil.

“That’s why there were laws against such things. They also provided first-contact guidelines to explorers, telling them what to say and do to avoid upsetting new alien races – as well as what _not_ to do.”

“Such as?” She took another drink.

“For instance: don’t take sides in regional squabbles, don’t sell technology to races that can’t manufacture it on their own, don’t lie about other races’ marriage or funeral customs…”

“Got a feeling there’s a story behind that one.” She drank.

“Yep. There was this one guy, a deserter from the Fleet, who tried to convince a whole planet that group marriage was traditional among civilized Core societies. When the Fleet found him, he was shacked up with six alien wives, hopped out of his mind on bentgar.”

“What happened t’him?”

“Turned out the planet he’d discovered was a source of incredibly valuable mineral deposits. Right when the war against the Boma was going on and the Empire was facing a severe materials shortage. Ended up an Admiral.”

Leia snickered. “So he saved the day an’ became a hero of the Empire by running away an’ having a good fuck. Not exactly th’ picture of Fleet rectitude and martial valor.”

“No.” He grinned.

“Gives me an idea.” She stood up suddenly, then handed him her nearly-drained mug. “Hold this.”

Startled, Annikin grabbed the mug in his free hand, then rose and followed behind her as Leia hastened back toward the center of the celebration, where the Wookiees were dancing around the bonfire.

“Hey, all you big furry warriors!” she shouted. “I know you can’t speak Basic, but some of you can understand me. Now, listen up!

“I know you’ve heard about what happened t’ my home planet. We need warriors, big strong fellows like you guys. Any of you who wants t’ help me retake my home, step forward. I know it’s dangerous, and it’s possible some of you might get killed. So I’ll pay you in advance: come and spend a night with me. Right here, right now. Come on, boys, who wants to lay a Princess?”

Seven gray Wookiees left the dance and stepped forward, surrounding the Princess.

At the far edge of the clearing, Han Solo stood up hastily, shouting words Annikin couldn’t make out; but he was restrained by General Skywalker, who pushed him back down, saying something in response. Annikin could guess what the old Jedi was saying, and could understand his logic: as heir to the throne of Aquilae, with her parents dead, Leia would have to start making her own decisions, and living with the consequences.

But that didn’t mean he had to give her free rein to carry out a crazy idea.

He reached the spot where she stood next to the blazing bonfire. “Leia—”

“Don’ worry about it, Jedi,” she told him. “These’re gallan’ warriors, not like those scaly bastards you offed earlier – with apologies to Captain Solo.” She nodded in the general direction of the green-skinned partisan leader.

“They’ll treat me like a proper lady an’ bring me back safely in the morning. ‘Fore this trip is over, I’ll have quite as much experience with ‘new life forms’ as you.” She pounded Annikin in the chest with her index finger for emphasis, then sauntered off unsteadily away from the campfire.

Before she reached the tree line, she turned back to him for a moment. “Y’see, Annikin… I’m a princess and you’re a Jedi. It could never have worked out between us.” She gave him a wink, and then was off again.

As the princess of Aquilae headed into the woods, surrounded by her seven furry suitors, Annikin scratched his head, playing idly with his topknot of dark hair. He loved her regardless, he knew that now, but he wondered if Leia’s ordeal earlier had left her entirely sane.


End file.
